Metin/Lesson 2
Posession of nouns Posession of Metin nouns is far more complicaatedthen in English and social considerations must be made The most common way to show posession is using a "fi" noun. These nouns always start with a form of "fi", but their endings vary depending on who owns them. Fi nouns are nouns defined by a relationship, for example, family, like "fim-amui" (someone's mother) or "fitïb-amui" (someone's friend) Fi vocabulary fim-amui: someone'smother fiba-abui: someone's father fitl-amui: someone's brother fidzr-amui: someon'es sister fitïb-amui: someone's friend fiz-amui: someone's son fibh-amui: someone's daughter filim-amui: someone's spouse fiyuut-amui: a stranger to someone Suffixes used for these nouns include -u: my -o: your -en: his/her -a: his/her obviative (different subject than previously referred to,) -i: his/her proximative (used in the same way as -a, but implies new subject is closer than originial) -amui: someon's so fitïbu would ean "my friend", fitïbo would mean "your friend", and fitïben would mean "his/her friend" Other vocabulary suimu-who vï: and, what about? çe: oh suiye: this person suiya: that person suiyu: that person (out of sight) Usage of obviative T: dzrii, Kiama! K: dzrii, Tesor. T: dhaa suiye suimu? K: bao fitïbu Srayoq T: vï suiya, bao suimu? K: bao fiyuutu Gaçe T: vï suime? K: çe, bao fibha, bumu, fibhi T: Hello, Kiama! K: Hello, Tesor. T: Who's This? K: My friend Srayiq T: What about that person, who are they? K: That's Gaçe. I don't know them. (fiyuutu means literally "a stranger to me") T: And that kid? K: oh, that's Gaçe's daughter, no, that's Srayoq's daughter Both fibhi and fibha mean "his/her daughter". However fibha refers to the distant person (Gaçe), while fibhi refers to the nearby person (Srayoq) Notice how bumu (isn't) is also used to mean "no" when used in the same way. Bao can be used in the same way, meaning "yes. Intransitive verbs The simplest kind of verb in Metin is an intransitive verb with no indirect object, or a self acting one. Verbs like these include to sleep, to stand, and to grow. They have only 6 required parts for their construction. examples of self acting intransitive verb. di-tlu-0-u-fentru-se, mitluufentruse he/she is sleeping mi-pfa-0-r-bhuee-za, mipfarbhueeza I am standing di-far-0-u-droo-tlia pïtooq, difarudrootlia pïtooq the plant is growing The evidence The first part to any verb is the evidence, how you found out something happened. It is obligatory that you state this. Here are 4 of the most common evidence prefixes mi- know about it because you experienced it di-know about it because you saw ot mimi- know it didn't happen because you didn't do it dimi- know about it because you didn't see or hear about it dhaa-indicates a question for example, ditluufentruse means "he/she is sleeping." (I saw it) dimitluufentruse means "he/she isn't sleeping." (I saw so) dhaatluufentruse means "is he/she sleeping?" The lexical prefix This prefix adds some meaning to the verb, and is paired with the verb stem. For example, the prefix "tlu" marks verbs that describe the state of mind, for example, it is used with the verb stems for "to be confused, to be asleep, to be happy, to be awake, to be greiving". The prefix "far" marks verbs of growth or extension. The lexical prefix frequently contracts with or changes the for of prefixes that follow, for example, far+r (a prefix marking active verbs) becomes farra. Tense, mood, and aspect Although the examples are in the present tense and thus don't have a TAM marker, prefixes can be placed in this position to indicate when, how long and how a verb happened. The transitivity prefix This indicates the transitivity of the verb, there are only 3. u- is the stative prefix, indicates an intransitive verb done unintentionally or involuntarily, like for example falling asleep. r- is the active prefix, indicates an intransitive verb done deliberately, for example going to bed. e- marks transitive verbs. These markers are often not clearly visible, they often are fused with the lexical prefix or TAM marker The verb stem This is the most important part of the verb, and indicates the meaning of the verb when combined with the lexical prefix. The verb prefix changes form depending on what TAM prefix is before it, orwhether it is in an independant or dependant clause, and other things. These changes to the stem are fairly unpredictable, for example, the stem "droo" changes to "dreen" in the future tense or subjunctive mood. Subject and object agreement suffixes A Metin verb agrees with all of its participants in person, number, (and to some extent), class. Here are some of the important agreement suffixes for intransitive verbs -za: I -to: you -se: he/she -sua:he/she (obviative) -sia: he/she (proximative) -tlai: it Verb vocabulary pfa-bvuee: to stand (active) or to remain still (stative) tlu-fentru: to be asleep (stative) or to go to sleep (active) far*-droo: to grow in complexity (also used to describe the growth of plants) (stative) *far contracts with r- to become farra. Word order The Metin sentence always starts with a verb, and then its subject. Practice 1. Kiama is asleep (you see this) 2. Kiama is going to sleep (you see this) 3. I am not asleep (because I'm not tired) 4. Tesru isn't asleep (he's deliberately staying up) (you saw this) 5. The plant is growing (you saw this) 6.The child is standing (you saw this) 7. You are still (you see this) 8. He/she is standing (you see this) 9. He/she is standing (proximative)(you see this) 10. He/she isn't standing (obviative)(you see this) Answers 1. ditluufentruse Kiama 2. ditlurfentruse Kiama 3. mimitluufentruza 4. dimitlurfentruse Tesru 5. difarudrootlia pïtooq 6. dipfarbvueese suime 7. dipfaubvueeto 8. dipfarbvueese 9. dipfarbvueesia 10. dimipfarbvueesua Lesson index http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Metin_lesson_1 Category:Metin